Mark Jefferson
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, Oregon |died = October 11, 2013Life Is Strange: "Episode 5: Polarized"(determinant) |causeofdeath = Shot in the head by David Madsen(determinant) |citizenship = |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Professional Photographer; teacher at Blackwell Academy |allies = Ray Wells |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Derek PhillipsLife Is Strange (2015 Video Game) |percapactor = }} Life Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis}} '''Mark Jefferson' is a photographer and teacher at Blackwell Academy. Biography Pre-Game Events Mark Jefferson was born and raised in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. He later moved away from Arcadia and headed for larger cities to pursue a professional photography career. He built himself a profitable career taking photographs of varying situations, typically for high profile magazines during the 1990s. His status in the photography world was such that his works were collected in books and that he published books himself. November 5 through December 9, 2009, an exhibition for his work was held at the Bean Hip Cafe in Arcadia Bay.The player must inspect Veronica's room nearest to the label to find the leaflet advertising the exhibition and book Presumably, sometime in 2013, he returned to Arcadia Bay to take up a teaching position at Blackwell Academy. Students invested in becoming photographers, such as Max Caulfield, Stella Hill and Victoria Chase, enrolled in his class for the opportunity to meet him. Blackwell Academy placed a selection of his work on display outside on campus grounds. During the first week of class, Jefferson had his students pose for a photograph.Max: "That was amazing when Mr. Jefferson took a class picture the first week. Even though I didn't want to be in the picture at all, it was fairly fucking cool to watch him at work framing us." On September 23, 2013, Jefferson announced the Everyday Heroes Contest. The assignment entailed that students take a photograph and submit it as a contest entry. The winner would be taken to San Francisco to visit the DeYoung Museum. "Chrysalis" Jefferson is in the middle of a lecture when Max Caulfield experiences the first manifestation of her rewind ability. He explained how the likes of director of considered the process of film "little pieces of time". When he poses a question about which photographer captured the "human condition" using black and white, Victoria volunteers an answer with . When Victoria explains that believed Arbus captured the hopelessness of "mothers and children" in her photography, Jefferson was of the mind that Arbus's angle --- seeing humanity as tortured --- was "bullshit". The act of photographing a person in a moment of desperation or a dark corner was "too easy" in his opinion. When Max takes a of herself in class with her her camera, Jefferson notices and elaborates on the history of self portraits. When he asks Max for the name of the pioneer of photograph-esque self portraits and the method they used, Max is unable to answer him. Frustrated, Jefferson indirectly asks if anyone knew the answer to the question. Victoria eagerly volunteers the answer, and the . Pleased, Jefferson graduated Victoria and elaborated on Daguerre's history. As class was dismissed, Jefferson reminded the class about submitting their submissions for the Everyday Heroes Contest and the details of the class assignment. As the students left the classroom, Victoria approached Jefferson and he reminded her that she still had to do her homework despite participating in the contest. Victoria eager to impress, commented that she merely wanted to represent Blackwell Academy as she considered the contest an "important cultural event". Jefferson assures her that she was representing the school my merely participating and that the contest was merely the first "bump in the road" in a career that wasn't suitable for everyone. Before she left, Max approached Jefferson to speak to him about her entry for the contest. Victoria attempts to dismiss Max, but Jefferson corrects her. Focusing his attention on Max, he says he'd never let the photography industry's "future star" not hand in her entry. Though Max will either question if she has to enter or make an excuse about having too much homework, Jefferson assumes she's lying to him. He reminds her, while quoting , that life won't wait for her play catch-up. He attempts to encourage her, complimenting her skills. Following the manifestation of Max's rewind power, Max relives the lecture Jefferson gave prior to the dismissal of class. Uncertain that she traveled back in time, she took a selfie of herself again and catches Jefferson's attention. Again, he poses the question about the self portrait. Concerned about the girl who was shot in the bathroom by Nathan Prescott, Max attempts to come up with an excuse to leave class early. Amused by her attempt, Jefferson asks her to stay after class. Using her ability to her advantage, Max rewinds time and provides Jefferson with the answer, angering Victoria in the process. When class is dismissed, Max will attempt to leave class without speaking to Jefferson or approach as she did before. In either case, she'll attempt to make another excuse about her tardiness and Jefferson will give her an identical lecture about waiting too long. Additionally, Max can rewind and offer him the answer he was looking for, using the John Lennon quote he used before. Impressed, Jefferson reminds her to have her project finished before tomorrow and that he had faith in her. At the end of the day, Jefferson witnesses the snowfall from the window of his classroom. "Out of Time" Near the end of the day, Mark Jefferson begins to prepare for his class. Prior to the beginning to class, he is approached by Kate Marsh. While she explains her situation regarding the viral video, Mr. Jefferson becomes short with her. Doubtful the validity of her situation, Mr. Jefferson demanded that Kate stop martyring herself in the situation. Confused, Kate asked what he expected of her and Jefferson demanded that she be honest with him. Kate, however, was convinced that no one believed her story. Mr. Jefferson believed that the viral video was Kate's way of getting attention and demanded that she stop acting as though she were brittle. Distraught, Kate leaves, convinced Mr. Jefferson couldn't help her. Mr. Jefferson insisted that he was trying to help her, but she had to understand his position. Max, who returned to Blackwell after her outing with Chloe Price, asked to speak with Mr. Jefferson about her concerns for Kate. She admits to seeing David Madsen harassing Kate yesterday, and Mr. Jefferson apologizes on Madsen's behalf. |-|Take Photo= Mr. Jefferson asks if Max has proof to back up her claims about Madsen so that he could speak with Principal Wells. Max reassures Mr. Jefferson that she has hard evidence of Madsen's actions. Mr. Jefferson asks to see Max's photograph after class and congratulates her for using her instincts as a photographer. He later tells her that Madsen's behavior would be investigated by the faculty. |-|Intervene= If Max chose to defend Kate, Jefferson will ask if she has proof to back up her claims about Madsen harassing Kate. Max questions why her word isn't good enough. Mr. Jefferson will remind her to "always take the shot" and that Madsen's behavior would be discussed by the school's faculty. Jefferson is convinced that she Kate is hiding the truth about her situation on the basis of misguided intentions. Depending on the scenario, When Max expresses that she's worried that Kate will become "the next Rachel Amber", Jefferson may question what Rachel's connection is to Kate and declare that Rachel Amber is "nothing like Kate".If you took a photograph of Madsen and Kate |-|Report Nathan= Mr. Jefferson urges Max to think about her own well being if Max reported Nathan Prescott to Principal Wells. Max insists to Mr. Jefferson that she is telling the truth. If Max took the blame for Chloe's pot, Mr. Jefferson will bring up David Madsen's claims that Max is dealing drugs as an example of lying. When Max attempts to pursue the issue with Kate further, Mr. Jefferson's phone rings and he ends their conversation, asking Max enter the classroom and wait for his arrival. |-|Hide the Truth= If Max chose hide the truth, Mr. Jefferson will mention her conversation with Principal Wells from the previous day. If Max chooses to remain silent, she promises that she'll tell Mr. Jefferson everything once she figures everything out. Mr. Jefferson mentions that he wants to believe her, but the amount of "drama" hanging around her makes him dubious of her statements. When Max attempts to pursue the issue with Kate further, Mr. Jefferson's phone rings and he ends their conversation, asking Max enter the classroom and wait for his arrival. If Max enters the classroom, she will not overhear the conversation Mr. Jefferson has on his cell phone. If Max remains outside, she will overhead Mr. Jefferson's heated conversation with someone he knows. As the school bell rings, Mr. Jefferson enters the classroom and tells everyone who wasn't his student leave. When he asks about the whereabouts of Kate Marsh, Victoria makes a thinly veiled remark regarding the viral video. Mr. Jefferson, realizing what was said, lectures the class on moral responsibility as it connects to public humiliation of other students. Following his lecture, he brings up the fact that several students, including Max, have not submitted their photographs for the Everyday Heroes Contest. He begins to outline the class's subject on when Zachary enters the classroom and declares something "crazy" is happening over at the girls dormitory. Angry, Mr. Jefferson demands that Zachary never enter his classroom like that again. Mr. Jefferson is ignored by his students when he tells them to remain seated and half-heatedly dismisses class. Following Kate Marsh's attempted or successful suicide, Mark Jefferson is one of two members of Blackwell's faculty called into Principal Wells's office with Max Caulfield and Nathan Prescott to discuss what happened with Kate Marsh at the girls dorm. Principal Wells admonished Jefferson for not being more aware of Kate's situation before asking how Max ended up on the roof with Kate. |-|Jefferson Made her Cry= Max explains that she last saw Kate speaking with Mr. Jefferson. Principal Wells, capitalizing on the knowledge that Kate assisted Jefferson during his classes, states that he should've noticed something was wrong. Mr. Jefferson admits that he noticed Kate had become withdrawn and assumed the video was the cause of her problems. He claims that Kate was upset that Max did not return her calls and felt ostracized by her classmates, which Nathan Prescott attempts to dispel by stating that Kate voluntarily allowed herself to be recorded while intoxicated. Jefferson supports Max's rebuke that Kate did not ask for any of the sort, claiming that he wanted to help Kate but was too late. Feeling that the publicity surrounding the incident would be negative press for the school, Principal Wells decides Jefferson should not be allowed to promote the Everyday Heroes contest. While Jefferson is baffled by the suggestion, he eventually relents and obliges to the possibility of being disciplined by the academy. When Madsen scoffs at Mr. Jefferson's cooperation, Mr. Jefferson suggests that Principal Wells should also look into David Madsen based on the fact that Max "knew things" about his behavior. Wells, however, states that Max can speak for herself and the situation in general would be looked into. Before their conversation is over, Mr. Jefferson suggests that Max and Nathan take a break in light of the situation. Agreeing with Jefferson, Principal Wells ends his meeting by asking Max to sign the statement to confirm what she told them. At the end of the day, Mr. Jefferson and Principal Wells get into an argument. Jefferson drives away from Wells in the amidst of their heated conversation. "Chaos Theory" |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= Following Mr. Jefferson's suspension by Ray Wells for his involvement in Kate's attempted or successful suicide, a Facebook page is set up by the students at Blackwell in a show of support. His students, Daniel DaCosta, Alyssa Anderson, Hayden Jones and Victoria leave comments in his support in the hopes that the suspension will be ended. Mr. Jefferson is presumably still in his class room when Victoria sneaks out of the girls dormitory. She goes to speak with Mr. Jefferson, who helps Victoria set up her portfolio. As they leave the school, Victoria thanks him for his help. Mr. Jefferson hopes that the rest of his class will follow her example, despite the distraction created by Kate Marsh’s situation. Victoria offered that Mr. Jefferson could talk to her at any time. When Victoria calls Kate “Katie”, Jefferson mentions that he wasn’t aware that the two of them were close. When he tries to ask if Kate was aware of their friendship, Victoria avoids the question and asks how Kate’s situation will affect the Everyday Heroes Contest. |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= Mr. Jefferson assures Victoria that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes Contest. He, however, he would not be there to represent the contest this year because he was accused by Max as responsible for what happened with Kate on the rooftop. Victoria states that Max’s photography submission is sure to be a selfie. Because Jefferson has seen her entry, Victoria claims with certainty that knows that hers is the better choice. She asks if it would be “cool” to hang out in San Francisco with her and refers to Mr. Jefferson by his first name. Mr. Jefferson tells Victoria to reframe from using his first and reminded her that he wasn’t going to San Francisco. |-|Nathan Dosed Her= Mr. Jefferson assures Victoria that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes Contest and that he still has to pick a winner for the contest to represent Blackwell. He informs her that he has all the photo submissions except for Max’s. Victoria states that Max’s photography submission is sure to be a selfie. Victoria insists that because Jefferson has seen her entry, he knows that hers is the better choice. She asks if it would be “cool” to hang out in San Francisco with her and refers to Mr. Jefferson by his first name. Mr. Jefferson tells Victoria to reframe from using his first and that he hasn’t picked a winner yet. Victoria states that Mr. Jefferson “already loves her work” and wouldn’t be playing favorites if he chose her over everyone else. Victoria continues, saying that they would have to spend a lot of time together if he did choose her and it would be fun to be together. Offended, Mr. Jefferson states he would pretend that Victoria never said anything suggesting more than professional relationship and attempted to leave. Victoria insists, attempting to blackmail Jefferson with the implication that he “offered” to choose her photographs for favors. Jefferson again states he would ignore her threats, primarily for the sake of her future. He declared the conversation over and told Victoria to return to her dorm room. Jefferson leaves before Victoria can apologize. Mr. Jefferson is unaware that Max and Chloe were nearby listening to their conversation. "Dark Room" Jefferson bumps into Max and Chloe as they prepare to make a visit to the boys' dormitories. After having a chat with both of them, he leaves the area. He is not seen again until the Vortex Club Party has commenced, where he announces the winner of the "Everyday Heroes" contest, Victoria. After Max and Chloe rush back to the junkyard in response to "Nathan's" SMS to Chloe hinting of a removal of evidence linking to Rachel's death, Jefferson sneaks up on Max and injects an anesthetic into her neck, preventing her from using her rewind ability. As Max feebly tries to warn Chloe of the impending threat, Chloe turns around, surprised, but before she can draw her gun, Jefferson kills her instantly with a shot to the head, then looks down at the incapacitated Max, who loses consciousness. "Polarized" Jefferson takes Max back to the Dark Room and binds her up, all the while eagerly taking photos of her prone form, marveling at her features. When Max questions Jefferson's motives, he answers them all in full, including how he kept the Dark Room under surveillance all the time, as such, when he used Nathan's phone to send a SMS to Max and Chloe, they fell for his trap. He also revealed that he killed Nathan Prescott as he was deemed surplus to his plans, and made it so that the police will never find his body. Unwilling to die at Jefferson's hands, Max goes through several realities in an attempt to free herself, before ultimately ending up in the Dark Room again. As Jefferson is about to inject her with a potentially fatal dose of sedative, he is surprised by someone entering the premises, which is revealed to be David Madsen. Max warns David of danger, though Jefferson manages to hit him in the head with a tripod. He is distracted by Max kicking over a light stand, which allows David to rush over before the former can get his gun and punch Jefferson into unconsciousness. If Max takes the right actions, Jefferson will be prevented from killing David or knocking the latter out, and David would punch Jefferson into unconsciousness before tying him up. Afterwards, if Max tells David the truth about Chloe's fate, in grief and sadness, David will shoot Jefferson in the head, killing him instantly. Jefferson is seen again as a vision in Max's nightmare, which she has to evade. When Max gets back to the timeline where she and Chloe did not attend the Vortex Club Party, Jefferson is seen taken by surprise in the Dark Room by David and the police. If Max opted to sacrifice Chloe in the end, Jefferson is seen again apprehended at Blackwell Academy while Max and the other students look on. Characteristics Personality Mark Jefferson is a relatively laid back teacher who attempts to communicate with his students using humor and pop culture references during class lectures. He further attempts endear himself by referencing his age verses the age group of his students (roughly all eighteen years or older). Jefferson tries to encourage students he believes are naturally gifted, but is easily frustrated by their reluctance of failure to keep up with the homework and participate in his class. The female student body in his class, such as Max Caulfield, Victoria Chase and Stella Hill respect and like him. Additionally, female students have latched onto a rumor regarding him and Rachel Amber having slept together. However, Jefferson appears largely ignorant or proactively ignores the fact that he is desired by his students and other girls within Blackwell Academy. However, his amicable personality was merely a facade to disguise his true twisted, dangerous and ruthless nature. In pursuing what he deemed to be the subject of innocence in photography, he is willing to kidnap and drug selected female students to achieve his goal, such as Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber, and even murder them if they manage to identify him. He manages to hide his tracks well with the usage of the underground bunker situated beneath the abandoned barn formerly owned by Sean Prescott. Using the fortune from the Prescott family, he purchased equipment required for his twisted hobby, and was meticulous enough to keep it under 24/7 surveillance to deter any potential intruders. He also has no qualms about murdering those whom he thought their usefulness had been expended, such as Nathan Prescott, and Max once he's done taking her photos. Abilities Jefferson is a prolific photographer, who made a career during the nineties. On account of his career, he has the favor of many of his students. The style of his photography range from black and white to color, his subjects are typically older men and younger women in passive positions or proactive situations. Trivia *Regardless if the player answered Kate's call at the Two Whales Diner, Mr. Jefferson will state that Max did not answer any of Kate's calls if she told Kate not to go to the police. He will also state that she answered Kate's calls regardless of the player's choice if Max told Kate to go to the police. Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" *In the game's files, there is a Deleted scene from episode 3, Showing Kate's binder and a man (Presumably Jefferson) Standing over it in an unfamiliar room before walking away with a purple object stuck to his left hand. The fully rendered version is seen in Episode 4's ending, where Jefferson is seen filling a syringe. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters